Darkness
by HockeeChica
Summary: When Earth is taken over by aliens what else can go wrong? You take for granted everything you have then...... like sunlight
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fan fiction story ever. I wanted to try writing and see what peaple thought.**

**I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter One.

It came and swallowed the Earth in a moment. There is no longer night and day, but only……. nothing or darkness. When you live in a world taken over by _souls, _it's hard not to take in the good things you still have, like sunlight.

Wanda's P.O.V.

"Wake up y'all, sunlight's a wasting!" screamed Jeb down the hallway.

I had been watching Ian for a while now. Listening to his steady breathing and watching his chest move up and down was relaxing for me. I didn't want to wake him so I waited for him to wake up on his own.

"Ian?" I whispered softly into his ear, "Ian are you awake?"

"Yes, my Wanderer," he embraced me warmly and moved my petite frame closer to his larger body. I never wanted to move from this comfortable and safe position but Jed interrupted that thought.

"I said wake up you lazy slackers!"

Ian gently stroked my hair while pulling me closer to his chest. "Come on, love. We must start getting ready for the day."

My heart always started melting when he called me _Love. _He got up and pulled on a fresh pair of pants. I quickly followed his lead and got dressed. I was almost ready when a warm pair of hands rested on my waist. He kissed my forehead and led me to the hallway.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" exclaimed a voice from behind us. I then saw Jamie sprinting down the hallway again.

"Uh, Hey Jamie," I said when he finally caught up. We had to stop for a moment in order for him to catch his breath. We quickly got back on track, with Jamie, and continued to walk down the hallway.

Jamie and I went to find a table, while Ian got us breakfast. We found a seat across from Mel and Jared. I was still getting used to looking at Mel's body being hers instead of mine.

"Good morning Wanda! Jamie," Mel said. It seamed like she was hyper and ready to start work for the day. Just then Ian walked in carrying a tray full of food. He sat down and kissed me on the cheek. Of coursed I blushed and the table was engulfed in laughter.

**Please review and send ideas if you would like me to continue.**

**:) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so these are kinda short chapters. I will try and make them longer.**

Wanda's P.O.V.

"So Wanda, are you ready to start the harvest season again. Perfect growing season now that the weather is better," stated Mel. Mel was a very on track person and liked to get to the point. That's one of the reasons I like her, because you can never misunderstand.

"I am ready, and will do as much as this little body can do." I has been almost a year since I was moved into Pet's body and was still getting used to it in here. I was different now; I couldn't move things that were quite heavy anymore, and got tired very easily. It's a good thing Ian is here for me; otherwise it would be much harder.

Our table continued to chat and eat until Maggie and Sharon enter the room. They were still kind of hostile towards me and still did not like me being around _'their territory'. _They passed by and the volume picked up again. I couldn't believe how loud it could get inside a small cave.

We finished our breakfast and put our dishes into the sink. We headed down to the growing room and got our materials ready. Of course I couldn't get my own; Ian had already gotten them for me.

"Thanks Ian, but you really didn't have to. I could have gotten the tools myself," I implied. Ian was always so sweet to me. I didn't think I deserved this much love.

"Anything to keep you from hurting yourself Wanda. Are you sure you want to continue working in the garden, you don't need to prove yourself to anybody."

"I am not proving myself to anybody; I just like doing this work better." Although I told Ian this, I knew it wasn't true. I was trying to prove that I could overcome this body. I hate being the weakling and in this body, I am. While washing dishes or clothing would keep me from getting hurt. I would much rather be building muscle; and staying closer to Ian.

I moved behind Ian planting growing seeds like beans and tomatoes inside the holes he made. It wasn't quite as much work like I wanted, but at least I was doing something helpful around here. This was our main source of food, and I was glad to be part of this team; no matter how much Ian hated it.

We were almost done planting the seeds when the sun started to set. I didn't think it was late enough for the sun to set. It was still like, 5:00. No one really notice the time so I just let it go and went down to the kitchen for dinner.

As we neared the kitchen, the smell of potatoes filled the caves. Along with the smell was the constant chattering that came with any meal. I was surprised that the souls above could not hear us.

I sat at our usual table, awaiting for the rest of our companions. Suddenly a chair moved beside me and Mel's body took over the empty chair. She was still as hyped up as she was at breakfast. That was one of the perks of having an athletic and muscular body.

"It seemed like night fell fast today didn't it Wanda?" So I wasn't the only one to notice. I should have known; nothing got past Mel.

"Yes it did. It startled me but I just let it go." Apparently Mel decided to let it go too and started to eat from the food put in front of her. I hadn't even notice that Jared, Ian and Jamie had made their presence at the table. When Mel and I had a conversation it's like we're the only ones in the room. We're like sisters that way.

Dinner went by too fast and Ian and I were already back in our room. It was a hard day and I was ready to get my pajama's on and sleep. It seemed like Ian had the same idea. We got ready and got into our small bed. I snuggled close and began listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. I felt a kiss on my head.

"Goodnight my Wanderer. I will see you in the early dawn." And with that, Ian's breathing began to even out, and I could feel his body loosen. I snuggled even closer and the last thing I heard was his steady heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok…… so brand new chapter. I hope more people read it.**

Wanda's P.O.V.

The next morning was pretty uneventful. I woke up in Ian's arms, got dressed, walked to breakfast with Ian and sat at our normal table. It didn't seem we were late but we ended up being last at our table this morning. That was odd. It seem like small things seemed to get weirder as the days went on.

"Ok y'all, we have got to get a little more work put into our crops this year. We need more now than ever because of all the new humans moving in." Jeb was always thinking about work. I guess that was his responsibility; to make sure we got everything done. I didn't mind it because I knew working would help my chances of staying here without hostility towards me. _Ehhhm, Sharon and Maggie. _

Ian and I ate quickly and went to work. Today it seemed that I was faster because I got to the equipment first. See what I mean? Weird things going on.

"Ha!" I said to Ian as I handed him his gear for the day. I also had mine in the other hand so we could start working. Ian didn't seem to be very impressed. He can never be completely happy, now can he?

"Wanda, you didn't have to do that. I could have gotten it for us. I am honestly happy to get things for us." Ah, Ian. Always doing things for the two of us. I loved it, but I just wish I could help out a little more often. In this new body everyone, including Ian, thought I was too weak to even take care of myself. But no, not anymore.

I didn't want to upset Ian too much so I let him have his way when he wanted me to plant seeds again. I mean I can't change everything in a day. It takes baby steps.

I seemed to be getting stronger everyday. Planting seemed to be getting faster due to the fact I could keep a steady pace. This I was happy about because I could please myself and everyone else at the same time.

I was so involved in dropping seeds, I continued until I bumped into Ian at the end. I could feel the rosy feelings inside my cheeks and for that thought, the rest of my face.

"Don't worry about it. I am just glad we're done. Now, are you ready for dinner Wanda?"

As we walked out of the green house area, I saw it was already dark? It was getting darker and earlier every night. This time, I couldn't let it go. As soon as I saw Mel, I would share my news with her. I knew she would be worried too.

I plopped myself into my chair just as Mel and Jared walked into the room. She seemed happy at the fact we were done work for the day. Her and Jared parted; him towards the food and Mel towards me. She sat herself, gracefully I might add, into the seat across from me and was ready to listen.

"Hey Mel. Uh, I was wondering if you noticed how dark it was already." As soon as I said that she looked up at the window. She turned and faced me in astonishment. The look on her face gave me an answer with no need for the words.

"B….Bu….But, what does this mean? I mean, uh, it's only 3:30 in the afternoon. Wanda, there is something wrong. We need to find someone that can help us." I had never seen Melanie scared before. She was always the brave one, but for once she just broke down. At that moment I knew something was truly wrong.

But, what am I suppose to do? I am only a soul that has been here for at the most a year and a half? How am I suppose to figure what is wrong with this planet? The first thing that came to my head popped right out of my mouth.

"Doc. Mel we have to tell Doc. He is the closest thing we have to a scientist here. Hurry, lets go."

We ran down the hallways at top speed. If something was wrong, we needed somebody smarter to help. The other residents stood in a trance like position, wondering what the problem was.

"Where's the fire?" I heard Kyle ask from a distance. They just wouldn't understand. This was very important and until we found out what this was, we have to take precautions.

"Well, hello girls. Where's the fire?" Why does everyone keep saying that? Didn't they know that was so yesterday? This was probably nothing, but what if it was something different? Something supper important and these people were using funny phrases?

"Well, you see Doc. We know you aren't a scientist but you are the closest we got." This wasn't the best beginning sentence. Doc looked completely confused and lost.

"The thing is," Mel continued, "We seem to be losing sunlight hour's everyday which is not normal for anytime of the year at this time. It is completely dark outside and it is only 4:00pm. We aren't very smart but know something is wrong"

What surprised me the most was when Doc pulled a telescope out from a shelf and knew how to use it. "Astronomy is a favorite past-time of mine" was his answer. We helped Doc set it up inside his office next to a window. Apparently he didn't seem to notice it was dark outside until now.

He studies the sky for what seemed like ages. I looked over to see that Mel had fallen asleep in a cot. I wish I could be her right now but I was too tense to sleep. Instead I daydreamed about Ian and me. I imagined the house we could have had, the children and the stuff we could have provided them if it wasn't for the souls taken over.

Just then I heard a squeal. I turned around to see Doc, scared and surprised as he turned to face me. It scared me now; first Mel and now Doc were scared of whatever this was. But now I knew for sure, by the look on Doc's face, that this problem we have noticed is not good whatsoever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oakley dokely! Brand spanking new chapter! Read, love, review**!

Wanda's P.O.V.

I was now in the game room. This was someplace I could think quietly about what Doc had told me. At first I couldn't believe it and let out a little scream. That woke up Mel and she was scared all over again.

It didn't make sense what he told us. Why? That was the question. Why was this happening now? I needed to get further information and possibly supplies. If what Doc said was try, we were going to need to get more food because we couldn't continue growing. That meant, we needed to go out on a raid ASAP.

*************************************************************

_"Wanda, this is a very serious problem. We need to figure out what the problem is." Doc seemed so scared it wasn't even funny. Humans seemed like they weren't scared of anything, but apparently I was wrong. I couldn't wait for this nightmare to end, but it was just the beginning._

_"But Doc. What is the problem? There has to be something you can tell us. Some explanation as to what's going on." I had been freaking out so much I hadn't noticed Mel had woken up. Despite her scared and tired face, she was a pretty as ever. Her sundress was the only thing 'happy' in this room. Everything else was worry and anxiety. _

_"Well, the thing is Wanda, I don't exactly know for a fact what is going on. But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the earth gravitating further away from the sun. Soon the Earth will be completely engulfed in darkness. And that will only be the start of our problems."_

**************************************************************

"Wanda? Wanda, what are you doing in here? I have been looking all over for you!" Ian always knew where to find me, because he cared that much. I couldn't tell him what happened. I couldn't have him worrying about what was going on; it was already too much for me to handle.

"I was just….. Uh. I was looking for a quiet place to, uh, think. Yeah that's it. I was thinking about how to get more food in the caves, because we are going to run out eventually. At least this was true and I didn't have to lie to Ian completely.

"You're always thinking Wanda. But there is no need to worry, we have plenty of food." Ian seemed so blasé. There was plenty of need to worry. This was like a life or death situation and we needed to start planning NOW! But I couldn't tell him that now could I?

"I was just thinking that we are running low on food and it would be a good idea to go on a big raid soon." That was easy enough. It wouldn't get anyone suspicious and would get the task through with. I was starting to get a little nervous Ian would see through the lie, but he seemed to buy it.

"You're right Wanda. We are running out of supplies. I will get Jared and we can head out tomorrow." Ian seemed to be pleased and then went to talk to Jared about the upcoming raid. I would make sure we had enough stuff to last us a while.

I was sure Melanie wouldn't tell anyone either, since she was in a state of shock. It was best that no one knew right now, so word didn't spread through the caves and make everyone panic. It was enough that Doc was now looking through his telescope every second of the day, and Melanie was inside stressing.

I went to bed thoroughly knowing tomorrow would be a long day. I had been thinking up a list of what we needed and a plan. I would get what we needed and could keep like canned goods and boxed things. Those could last longer in case the darkness comes sooner than we think. I need to stop thinking about all this. I wasn't going to get any sleep with all this in my head. I finally got comfy and curled up next to Ian and started to fall asleep.

************************************************************

_"Wanda! It is coming run!" the darkness was coming for us and was sweeping over the vast land in a moment._

_I was running with Ian at one side and Mel and Jared at the other. But I was missing someone. Who?_

_"WANDA!" It was Jamie! He had fallen behind and was falling in step closer and closer to the darkness. And as soon as we finally found Jamie, he was engulfed in the darkness. All I could do was continue running as I cried and was consoled by Ian._

_"B…but!!! We can't just leave Jamie!" Melanie was going to lose her mind. She had stopped and the darkness crept closer. We couldn't leave her behind too, so we stop and tried to drag her along. It was impossible. She wouldn't leave without her Jamie. So, Jared pulled me along without my "sister" and ran at our fastest._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" those were the final words I heard from Mel and Jared. It was heartbreaking but we had to run faster. The nothingness was creeping in faster and faster. I suddenly heard a boom, and saw that Ian was no longer next to me. I turned around and saw the darkness and Ian lying on the ground._

_"Ian! Ian get up! Hurry!" but he was too weak to move. And before I could catch up to him, the darkness swallowed him too. I was alone and fragile. With nothing left to live for, my family gone, I lay on the ground and cried. I thought about the good things that had happened until the raid started and the darkness was here. I didn't care anymore about dying; it was the fear of pain that scared me the most._

_And with that, the darkness crept closer, taking in my surroundings until it was a few feet away. I stopped crying and watched as my opponent neared. It was menacing; a black tunnel of no return that stretched across the whole vast plain._

_And with a few moments of life left I let out a scream._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

****************************************************************

"Wanda! Wanda, are you okay? Wanda please wake up." Ian was whispering into my ear. I woke up and was sweating and breathing heavily. My dream was of the darkness and my nervousness and anxiety about the whole situation. This was the scariest thing I have ever had to face.

"Ian, I'm sorry. It was just….. O I don't know." I didn't know how to explain it to him"

"It is alright my Wanderer. I am here. Nothing will ever harm you." His voice would have been so reassuring if I wasn't in this situation. Nothing would ever hurt me with Ian around now, but no one knew what this darkness could do. It could ruin everything we had left in this world. And for that, our work and we would be gone as fast as we came to this Earth.

**So……. A little more suspense for you in this chapter. Things are starting to turn into the main plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok people. Sorry I don't post very often…….. I haven't been very inspired to write lately, so I haven't otherwise it would probably ruin the story. Ok… anyways, back to my new chapter!**

Wanda's P.O.V.

I didn't get much sleep after the nightmare. It kept replaying in my mind, getting worse and worse the longer I thought about it. In my past lives I was used to being alone, but here on Earth, the thought was unbearable. I mean, what would I do without the ones I loved? I couldn't go on to another live like the previous before, because the people here made an impact on my live and changed it forever.

I wasn't much help getting prepared for the raid because of my lack of sleep. I got dressed and instantly regretted not paying attention to what I was putting on. I looked down and saw my purple cotton short shorts, an orange tank top, paired with a metallic blue over the top. Not what a normal person in the soul world would call an ensemble. _Before we leave_, I thought, _I must change and actually pay attention to what I'm doing._

"Wanda! Wanda please stop! I'm getting tired." Jamie was sprinting towards me like he does most days when I get up. "Whew. I'm tired. At least I get my exercise trying to catch up to you." He was always smiling whenever I saw him. He loved life, and I was one of the many souls that took it from him. And for that, I would never forgive myself for.

"What happened to you? Did you get dressed in the dark or something?" I knew that voice, _ugggggg_, _Kyle_. He wasn't mean physically mean to me anymore. He just liked to make fun of me, which I didn't blame him for this morning. I did look pretty bad, even Jamie was staring and he is usually very polite. Not a good start to the day. And today was going to be long, because raid days usually are.

"Good morning to you too, Kyle. And how was your night?" Sarcastic, it was kinda hard to no show it this morning. At least I knew how to greet a person somewhat friendly like. But I had no time for Kyle's "small talk" so I quickly left to go to breakfast with Jamie still at my side.

I didn't really get a greeting at our table this morning. It was all talk about the raid today and plans for it. So, I pretty much sat myself down and ate quietly. It was pretty boring but I didn't complain, I mean, it was one of the biggest raids we were ever going on, and needs lots of planning.

"Let's go get ready for the raid Wanda," Mel said to me. I am almost positive she was taking about my clothes. Or, possibly, it was about the issue that had arose. But I knew she hated that subject and was trying to push it to the back of her mind for a while. I wish I could do that too, but I was too involved now to just stop worrying.

"Is this ok for you, Mel?" I thought I was hallucinating; she actually let me pick out my own clothes and approved. Apparently the darkness was on her mind at the moment too, but the problem was, it never came off my mind. This was not a healthy habit, but I have to start cheering up or everyone else will start to become suspicious.

We were all packed up and ready to go by the time noon came around. This raid was going to be Ian, Mel, Jared and I. Jamie was also coming along this time; he wouldn't stop begging so we just gave in. At least we didn't have to go through the process of Jamie's goodbyes; those could take hours for him to let go of Mel and I.

"Have a good time in the real world! But make sure you stay safe, otherwise the rest of us will suffer as well." Jeb was always lifting spirits now wasn't he? _Really Jeb_, I thought, _way to put the pressure on us_. It's a good thing we have been on raids a gazillion times before otherwise I would have been really nervous. But still, did Jeb really have to freak me out (although he didn't know) when I am already freaked out enough by this whole dark problem.

We headed out towards the cars, sprinting at an ungodly speed. It's a good thing Jamie is so athletic, like Mel, otherwise this running would have been harder for him as it is for me. We reached the hiding spot and Ian and Jared pulled off the tarps. They were good at it by now; they could pull the tarps off and hide them in a matter of 5 minutes.

The seats of the car were slightly damaged from the storm that passed through a few nights before. It was comfy in the cars, and for some reason I felt safer with Jamie here than normal. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't have to worry about him from afar. Ian, Jamie and I took the van while Jared and Mel took the car and soon we were off towards the starting place of our raid.

The storm clouds were rolling in again and were going to make this miserable raid day even worse. Hopefully we could make it to a hotel before it started to rain; it would make for a hard night to sleep in the cars with storms right outside. I would feel safer personally in an enclosed building with Ian by my side. But we still had a few hours before we had to worry about more problems that weren't in the making right now.

"So Wanda, what do you think we should get first?" Ian's eyes were still on the road as he said this. To think of it, I hadn't even thought of what we should get first. _Maybe_, I said to myself, _we should get the medical stuff first. Then I should get the canned goods and other stuff that would last. And last but not least I would get the stuff that couldn't last for a long time so people in the caves could have something different to start out with. _This sounded like a good plan, and before I thought it over again it was coming out of my mouth indicated towards Ian.

"That's an amazing plan you got there Wanda. You must have really thought that out before we left the caves." If only you knew Ian, that I had just thought of that plan a few seconds ago. But he didn't have to know that so I just agreed.

"What am are we supposed to do on raids while Wanda is getting the supplies?" Jamie questioned Ian. I wanted to know that answer too, seeing as I am always the one going out.

"Well Jamie, we sit here and wait for Wanda to come back. When we have all the supplies from that day we take inventory." The look on Jamie's face when Ian explained was priceless.

"That's it?" Apparently Jamie thought it was more interesting than that. What Ian said was basically what I thought happened, but I wasn't sure if I was right.

"Yup, that's it. It's really exciting isn't it?" I knew Ian was being sarcastic by the smirk that appeared on his face when he saw Jamie's bored look on his face. Ian was one of the humans in the caves that didn't think Jamie should go on the raid and judging by his comment he still didn't agree. But Mel and I did and that's all that really matters.

Jamie was quiet than. I assume he was bored with this conversation. I think he was just happy to see the outside world that he hasn't seen in a while. He was content looking out the window at the world around him that looked the same, but he knew was totally different. And it was because of souls.

I was starting to pour just as we enter the parking lot of the hotel we would be staying at for the night. It was nice enough and was vacant so hopefully we could get two rooms; one for Ian and I, and one for Jared, Mel and Jamie.

I entered the main office to find a little lady behind a giant desk. "Can I help you with something, deary?"

"Yes ma'am, I am here to get a room for myself and little brother." It was harmless enough. And I knew this lady was buying it when she pulled out a key card.

"Here you go, deary. Now can I get your name please so I can put it on the bill?" Oh, shot. I forgot to think of a name before we came here. Well, I guess I will come up with one on the spot.

"Oh sure. My name is….Uh.... Flows with the wind." _Whew… that was a close one._ "And would it be possible that we could get two rooms please. I almost forgot that my sister and her fiancé were coming to meet us here too." I would just have to sneak Ian in. And that wouldn't be a problem at all.

The little old lady gave us the two keycards and I headed back towards the cars. As soon as they saw me come out of the office with the entrance cards, they got out of the car, and took out our suitcases. I was lucky enough to get two rooms next to each other so the others could help me hide Ian. It wouldn't have worked well with just me and my small body.

We tried to hurry because it was starting to thunder. We quickly said goodnight and Ian and I went into our room. It was pretty much like the others we have stayed in. Floral curtains with a comforter on the bed to match. The paint was a tan and had a desk and chair made of wood in the corner.

I could care less about what the room looked like, really. I just wanted to be somewhere not wet. It was late and I was getting tired. I changed into my cool silk pajamas and snuggled down into the bed. Ian was finishing looking at the map when he saw I was ready for bed. He changed into his bedtime clothes as well, turned off the light and climbed into bed next to me.

We snuggled together tightly for warmth and before I knew it his lips gently touched mine. We stayed in that position for a few minutes before he started to just look into my eyes and saw I was sleepy. I didn't want him to see I was tired but it was too late.

"It is late, Wanda. You should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day in town." Oh, dang. Now I have to go to bed. Oh well, I would still be with Ian. So I gently pulled the covers closer to my chest and loosened in Ian's arms. I listened contently to the rhythmic beating of the rain on the roof. Every once in a while a crack of lightening would happen and the rain would pick up. But other then that, it was a steady beat that put me to sleep.

**And that is the end of the fifth chapter. Read and review!**

**~Do-do~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok…. So its been about a week or two since I last started writing. I don't really feel like writing lately, but I will start again now. Ok anyways, chapter number six is getting thrown at you now!**

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

The rain and storms had been on and off all night. I was happy that they gave a little sound on quite nights like it would have been last night. I have a hard enough time sleeping with the problems happening around us, I don't need to worry about scary noises too. Although I know Ian would never let anything happen to me.

I awoke before Ian did, so I started to get ready, because I usually take longer. I looked through my suitcase to find a pair of comfy clothes but ones that would make an okay ensemble to appear to other souls in. I only had one that was kind of comfy so I put those on. They were a pair of jean short shorts, yellow tank top and a white sweater. I am pretty sure Mel and the other souls would approve.

I let out a small "Eeeeeeeeeeeeep" as I felt a pair of cool hands rest upon my shoulder blades. I could tell by the hard grasp that it was Ian. He moved his hands up and down my neck. Whenever he was around me it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Good morning Wanda. Did you get enough rest for the raid today?" Aw, Ian. I couldn't tell before but now I could see that he was dressed and ready to go also. He was super quite and sneaky when we wanted to be. And apparently, he felt like seeing me blush this morning like I always do when he surprises me.

"Good morning Ian. Yes, I slept fine last night. Are we ready to go?" We needed to hurry this raid along before we got caught up and didn't get back to the caves before the darkness started to take over. It would no be good if we got caught out here during the time it hits. It seemed Mel, Jared and Jamie had the same idea because when we got out our door, I could see them already packing up the van.

I was just starting to see to see the sun appear over the empty corn fields around the hotel. The sun was appearing later and later in the day and setting earlier and earlier in the night. At this rate, the earth could be swallowed whole in only a couple more days. We had to hurry or else the whole caves could suffer along with us.

"Good morning Wanda. Morning Ian." Mel greeted us with cheer in her voice this morning. I don't want to know what went on in that hotel room last night, the only thing I can say is _poor Jamie. _"So Wanda, where are we going to hit first?" it was probably a good thing we were starting.

"I think we should go to the markets first, so we can get things that will store easily." Half way through my sentence, Jared had already taken out a map and was looking for the closest town. We always chose places to sleep overnight in that were at least twenty minutes away from the nearest town. It was safer that way for the humans on the trip.

"Ok, there is a Farmer Jack about half an hour from where we are right now. So if we leave now, we could be at the store before most people are there."

"Good thinking Jared. Uh, Jared, What do I get to do today?" Of course Jamie would ask that question. He was probably gonna be really bored today while waiting in the car for me. Maybe I should buy him a game or magazine to keep him more entertained.

The carried seemed to take forever. It was like slow motion mixed in with about a hundred debates. Jamie and Mel couldn't stop arguing about what color the van was and what speed we should be driving at. They both had the same attitude and wouldn't just let the matter go. _I wish I had earplugs at this moment_.

"Ok everyone, we're here. Wanda, are you ready?" Jared was in a hurry this morning. He probably wanted to get more away from the hotel as possible but still wanted to get the job done. Ian opened the van door for me and I hopped out. I shut it quickly trying not to be too obvious and not let the others be seen.

I walked quickly into the grocery store and got a cart. I looked up at the signs and walked down the one that said boxed foods. I picked out a few boxes of cereal, cookies and crackers and continued on my way until I ran into something hard. I looked ahead and saw that I ran into a group of female souls. _Ooops_.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." Hopefully these souls would be nice to me.

"It's all right. Just don't do it again. You almost ruined my manicure." Ouch, apparently I ran into the wrong souls. They must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

**Female's P.O.V.**

How dare she run into me like that? Like I didn't have enough problems of my own, but I had to worry about reckless grocery cart pushers too. I am an important scientist working on the case of the century and I almost lost my fake nail. Not a good start to the day.

"So Sandra, what else have you figured out about this case?" Elise, my partner, was only good at things when she already had the facts. So, this was my job, to find everything out and give the facts to my partners.

"Well, the thing is, an unknown item is coming and trying to invade earth the same way we did. I am almost positive it is a black hole coming to swallow the earth. It is growing bigger and bigger everyday. Unless we do something soon, the earth will be gone in less than a week."

The look on my assistants face was priceless. It was mixed with fear and surprise. I held many emotions inside also. I was mostly frightened of this situation. Nothing else like this has ever happen on another planet other than this one. Earth was a strange place: first the humans straining to live, and now it is going to get taken away from us.

"Ok Elise, we have to hurry up and buy our groceries. We need to continue to research at the laboratory." It was our lunch break and we were trying to buy something we could share with the rest of our staff. I found a box of frozen pizzas and headed off towards the counter. That's when I saw that the little freak that ran into me was listening to our every word.

"Get away you little creep." Gosh, everyone was always bugging me. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Like I said, I have better things to worry about besides little pests following me.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

Oh my goodness. I couldn't believe what I just heard. This was insane! I am not a creep. I just happened to be listening to their conversation for a couple of minutes. But I didn't have to worry any longer because within a few moments the two ladies left the store. But really, me? A creep? I think not.

So, What Doc said was true. Now I knew for sure and knew we had to hurry up and gather our stuff before the end of the week. This could be difficult though, without the rest of our friends knowing what was happening. Why couldn't anything on Earth be easy?

I continued down the aisle ways throwing random food items into the cart ahead of me. The cart was almost full, which meant I had to find my way back to the checkout lines. At least this store was almost part of my past and we could move on to a new place. I reached the checkout lines and walked right up to the cashier.

Within a few moments I was heading out the door and towards the van again. Everyone inside looked like they were sleeping until they saw me walking towards them. Jared in the front seat screamed for everyone to get up and start opening the doors. I then saw Mel's face appear above the dashboard; I would have to tell her what I learned from the lady in the supermarket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank goodness summers here!!!!! Now I have more time to do extra curricular activities. So I probably won't write another chapter for a while, due to the fact that I have band camp for two weeks (only in the mornings though.). Ok so back to the new chapter.**

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

"Wow Wanda," said Ian before he came up to me, "You did amazing today. You got all this food and it didn't take that long either." Ian embraced me warmly and kissed the top of my head. He seemed impressed and happy that I was back, unlike Jamie. I wonder what was up, but I bet he will probably tell us in a few moments.

"This is the most boring road trip I have ever experienced." Jamie whined, " I wanna go back to the caves!" Of course. When we leave him at the caves all he complains about is how he never gets to come on raids. Now when he is aloud to come with us on a trip all he whines about is how boring it is and that he wants to go home. This kid is never pleased with anything that happens.

We all decide to let that comment go and continue to load the groceries into the van. When we finish that we get back into the car and head off towards the roads. It was nice to be back in the safety of the car with my friends, listening to the conversations being held between different people. I didn't feel the need to comment in any of the convos; I was content to just listen.

"… No, no, no Melanie." Oh, Jared used Mel's real name. This could get interesting. "We will not go find a hotel now. Yes, it is getting dark but it is only four o'clock. We have plenty of time to go somewhere else before it is time to rest."

"But that's the point Jared. Just because it is only four o'clock does not mean we have to continue. We are all still exhausted from the trip up here yesterday. For this raid to be a success we must get lots of rest. And the rest will start now as you drive us to the hotel."

What Mel said was the end of that conversation. Mel could never not get her way when she argued with Jared; he loved her too much. It was pretty quiet as we drove down the empty freeway. I couldn't believe it was so dark already. The night time and lack of conversations made the rest of the car ride to the hotel very boring. There really was nothing to look at or hear so I leaned forward into the front seat to turn on the radio.

Only a few moments later I could hear Jamie's quiet snoring coming from the seat behind me. It was probably good that he fell asleep otherwise he might be sluggish the next few days of the raid. I was about to fall asleep too, but at the last moment Jared pulled into a small motel. Now I had to do my job.

**********************************************

It was almost 9:30 by the time I had found Mel away from everyone else. It was cool tonight, a good thing I had brought my jacket. Mel only had a t shirt on so I brought her inside my room to talk while the guys were inside her room. By the look on Mel's face, she knew this was going to be a serious conversation.

"Hey Mel," she gave me a little nod in exchange of a hello and I continued, "So you know how I was at the grocery store today? Well I kind of listened in to one of the souls talk and figured out some more information."

I replayed the whole story to her, starting at the part where I ran into the soul lady. She listened intently as I rambled on and on seeming as if she wasn't breathing at moments. She was still for the most part, and quiet, for a few minutes after I finished. Then she seemed to come up with the strength to speak again.

"So what does this mean? Do we have to stop the raid early and go home to take cover?" Mel was honestly scared. But we couldn't hide from this problem and we both knew it. We had a family back home in the caves depending on us to come back with supplies from the raid.

"Mel, we can't just let it take over. We have a job to do, and we will not go home until it is finished. We cannot give up on the raid because we are scared." I used the term _we _because I was freaked out as well. Anyone in our situation would be frightened too, and probably would have broken at this point. But Melanie and I are strong together.

**Jamie's P.O.V.**

As I was laying in the bed across from the sleeping Jared and Mel I started thinking. Why did I ever want to come on a fair in the first place? It was the most boring experience in this whole wide world. There was nothing to do except sit in a car, drive and sleep in a hotel. Can you say boring?

I can't wait 'till we are able to go home and I can sleep in my own bed. These hotel beds were hard and felt like sleeping on card board. But tonight I was tired, although I had slept in the car, so I started to drift into sleep.

*******************************************

_I wake up in the cottage up north to a nice breezy summer day. Mel and Mom and Dad are already awake and outside near the fire pit. I put on a new shirt and shorts and run outside to greet them, but they have already left on their canoeing trip. I don't like to canoe so I go and eat breakfast._

_It's past noon and they still haven't returned so I head upstairs and change into swimming trunks. I take my bike and ride down to the lake where we built a diving dock on the edge. I park my bike against a tree and start to swim. The water is nice against my warm skin. _

_The sun is disappearing and a pack of dark clouds take its place. I take my last few swings on the rope. I took a slip and landed on my foot. A strong pain went through my body and a screamed escaped through my shocked lips. I looked up to see if anyone was coming but all I saw was a night time darkness coming forward. _

_A few moments later I looked up again and still saw no human, but the darkness was creeping forward fast. I started to tremble and tears leaked through my closed eyes. I was scared. I had never been this scared before; not even the time when I was left home in a major thunderstorm. This was frightening, and I was all alone. _

_In the distance I heard a scream; it was Melanie. I began to panic as I heard two other faint screams; one of my mother and the other my dad. Now I was truly alone in this world. I looked up and knew I only had about ten seconds left until the darkness came and something happened to me._

_I was counting down the time I had left and every memory I had; each one with their own set of tears. 4…3…2… I only had a second left and breathed one last breath of air through these lungs. _

_And with one last……….. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" I was gone with no more words to say. _

***************************************

**Wanda's P.O.V. **

I awoke in the morning with a scream coming from the room on the other side of me. Just as I was getting annoyed, I remember that was Mel, Jamie and Jared's motel room. I got dressed and ran to the other room. I knocked loudly on the door and Jared opened the door still in a sleepy daze.

"What happened? What's the problem? Is everything alright?" I didn't wait for the answer; I hurried into the room and sat near a frighten Jamie. I looked at Mel and she seemed to be consoling; but I didn't know whether it was for Jamie or herself.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" I questioned fearing the worst. He was trembling and crying uncontrollably.

"It w-was a b-b-bad dream……the cottage…..night time……..dark-darkness…..eating me….alone….." and with that he started to tremble too much and was unable to speak any more. I heard a click coming from the television and turned to see Jared watching the six o'clock news. I tried to listen.

_"We have breaking news coming from the scientist. Millions of souls have been having nightmares seeming to be coming from the human's bodies about a mysterious darkness. Most happen during their favorite memories and end in a tragic death including the 'black hole'……"_

So this was what was happening. I had a dream like this, now Jamie, and now millions of other souls in the real world. This must be a sign of some sort. The darkness was creeping closer; I could feel it in the air and in my bones. Hopefully we would be home before the darkness struck.

It was early so I went back to my hotel room to possibly get a few more minutes of sleep before we had to leave for the days work. As I walked in the door I saw that Ian was awake. I told him to wake me in a few more minutes. I climbed into bed, clothes and all, and pulled the covers closer to my chest. I drifted to sleep peacefully without any interruptions.

**Ok. So that's it. Please read and review or tell others to read, or give me new ideas or something.**

**Btw….. I can beta now so if you need help consider me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry I haven't written in a while. I haven't been busy just not very inspired to write. I have nothing better to do any more since band camp is over so I might write a little more often. I wish more people would read this and review. If anyone reading this would get people to read and review I would love them forever! lol. Ok, on with the show!**

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I felt a brief touch on the tops of my shoulders after what seemed like only 5 minutes of sleep. I sat up groggily to find Ian suddenly seated beside me. I looked into his face; really looked at every part of him through his eyes. He was perfect and he was mine.

"Wake up, love. We've given you an hours rest but we must be back to work soon." Ian's voice was gently towards me, as if he were taking to a child. He was always very soft and gentle with me.

"Ok, fine. I will get up." I slowly got out of bed and headed towards the luggage to find some clothes. The bag was still opened from when Ian was looking. I pulled out a purple designed t shirt and a plain pair of jeans from the pile. It looked ok, but it was one of the comfier choices of clothing for the way I felt this morning.

We packed up our stuff, yet again, and headed out towards the car. We would have to do this for approximately another week. These raids took longer than others because we had to travel farther due to the fact that we couldn't just take things from the same place without getting caught. So we traveled more than we raided.

We were on the road shortly after and were headed to a town about an hour from this hotel. Our main focus today was the medical supplies. I brought a pretty big backpack today; we always needed at least 2 or 3 cases of each product. I had to hurt myself each time I went to the hospital but I didn't matter; I would heal soon anyways.

The views very pretty much all the same if you've been on as many raids as I have been on. It got kind of boring at times when you saw nothing new. There were four basic views you saw: the city with all its skyscrapers and apartment buildings, The suburbs with a million houses in each one, the farms which were probably more enhanced than the ones humans knew, and the forests which were the same as any other.

I heard a quiet snoring from my left and turned to see Jamie sleeping. He looked so much younger when he slept in peace. His face lay peaceful, with his chest rising ever so slightly. This is how I knew Jamie, the peaceful and gently young man; not the scared boy I saw this morning. He had scared me so much it was relief to see him now.

We reached the hospital just as Jamie was waking. Jared parked the car and turned around to hand me my backpack. I got out of the car and watched Jared bring the van to a corner of the parking lot. When I saw where they parked I took out a little pocket knife and made a slit in my hand. It stung a little bit, but it would be fixed soon.

I walked through the sliding doors and the secretary smiled up at me. As I approached the desk she took out a pen and a clipboard and placed it on the desk. I took it and went to sit inside an opened office. I took a seat on the paper cover desk and filled out my form. I was nearly done when the doctor entered.

"Good Morning. How can I help…. Oh I see you have a little cut there." The name on the coat said Fights with Cubs. She seemed nice enough and wasn't very nosy.

"Yes, I kind of ran into a parking meter and cut myself." Oh like that was a believable lie. Why couldn't I be better at this?

"Ok we will fix you up quick as a fox." She took out the Heal and swept her finger over the cut. It was gone within seconds.

"Ok miss; you're aloud to leave as soon as I…."

"_Excuse me, doctor. You have a call on line 1 in the main lobby."_ Great! I couldn't believe how well this worked out. The doctor walked out of the office and I jumped up just as quickly.

I took 2 boxes of Heal, and a few boxes of something else; I couldn't even tell I was going so fast. My backpack was full almost instantly with boxes and I hoped back up on the desk just as the doctor approached.

"Ok, you can leave now. Have a good day and try not to hurt your host." She smiled at me as I walked past and then turned to an open closest door. I could hear her mutter _"I thought I closed this when I left." _As soon as I knew the secretary wasn't looking I ran out the door and towards the van.

Ian opened up the side door to the van and I hopped in just as Jared started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. Mel took the bag from my hands and started to look through it. Her face turned towards me and seemed to hold a happy expression on it from what she saw in the bag.

"You did amazing today Wanda! Was it easy today or harder than usual?" Mel was always interested in everything I did on raids.

"It was really easy today. I didn't even have to make up a name to tell her, and the secretary called her to the lobby so I had plenty of time to get everything."

We drove in silence the rest of the trip to a town 2 over. Mel had switched places with Jamie and now she was the one sleeping. I wish I could sleep now but the roar of the engine was not what I called soothing.

It was around 3:30 when we were far enough away from the last town so we could stop. It was already dark when we pulled into a fast food place. We were starving; we hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and couldn't wait any longer.

We each order hamburgers and large fries with coke and drove to a secluded spot in the parking lot. I handed out the food and we ate. You could have heard a pin drop in that car; everyone was too focused on their food to talk. Within minutes everyone was done inhaling their food and we started the drive to look for a hotel.

I was glad when we were done with the day and getting the room keys and I could just sit and talk with Ian. I hadn't done that since we left the caves for this raid. I was always either talking to Mel or focusing on my own thoughts to talk to others. We had on almost every light in the room or else you wouldn't be able to see anything. It was pitch black outside and was very eerie.

I was tired by the time 6:00 o'clock came around. Behind me Ian was stifling a yawn and we both changed and headed to bed. It would be good to get extra sleep considering the long and stressful days we've had lately. Maybe I wouldn't be so tired when morning came tomorrow.

I snuggled close to Ian and felt his arms wrap around my small waist. I turned around to face him and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. He gently lifted my face a I felt his lips sweep across mine. With that little goodnight Ian's head feel back and a snore escaped his opened lips.

Although I was tired I didn't feel like sleeping but I guess I had no choice now. So I tried to count sheep and all the other tricks but they didn't work. So, I laid in bed staring at the white and coral ceiling thinking about everything.

**Ok! That's the chapter. Please read and review! I'm begging. Lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. Apparently I am not one of those writers that posts daily; or weekly for that matter. Kick back, relax and catch this chapter coming at you.

**Wanda's P.O.V. **

The days on the raid were much like the last. It was repetitive in a way that a person could die of boredom. Without the weather changing ordinarily you'd think we were trapped in a time machine that brought us back to the day before. I was glad there was only 2 more days left of running around until I could catch up on sleep and relax in the caves for a few days.

"Wanda" Jamie whined, "When are we going home? I am bored. And my legs hurt from being stuck in the back seat all day. And I hurt my….." as much as I loved to hear Jamie ramble on about his problems, I quickly tuned him out. I was just as bored as he was, maybe even more, and you didn't see me complaining now did you?

Today we were gathering other items rather than food products and medical supplies. I was supposed to be looking for new games, books and activities for the children in school still, and clothes and other items for the adults. Mel and I were very excited to get new clothes. In the caves everything got dirty and ruined very easily due to the fact that soil surrounded us completely.

It was a very long drive to our first destination today. We were making a loop back towards where the caves were so we wouldn't have such a long drive back the day after tomorrow. First we were stopping at an appliance centre to look for cell phones for the people on the raids.

As usual Jared dropped me off in the parking lot and drove around until he found a more secluded area for the van and humans inside it. I walked through the already opened door and walked past the televisions with children's movies on their screens. I was about to walk by completely but I saw a news channel with a breaking news guideline along the bottom. I stopped to look at it.

"_Good afternoon viewers. We are sorry for the interruption. Breaking news has just occurred in the east coast of the State. A vast blackness has covered the city around the coast line. Neighboring cities heard scream upon scream and then all was quiet when the blackness covered it. Scientists at the moment are researching this "Darkness". All souls are recommended to stay inside until we figure this out. The blackness is moving quickly through the State. We will keep you updated. Thank you." _

I stood awestruck at the image that had appeared on the screen. _Had I been dreaming? Why was this happening_? I hurried through the aisles and looked for the cell phones so I could get out of this store and get back to my beloved friends. After these past few somewhat peaceful days this was like a kick in the gut. I was scared all over again and I knew Mel would be too.

I bought the first four I saw and headed towards the cashier. The soul was all smiles so apparently she hadn't seen the news broadcast. I approached the desk and placed the four phones in front of her.

"Good afternoon miss," she beamed, "How are you today? I hope you didn't see the news this afternoon. I was dreadful. I can't believe the anchors would say such scary things that are probably not true…." So apparently she did see it. But why wasn't she freaked out like I was at the present time? Any normal person would be.

"Um excuse me," I asked her, "But if you saw the news broadcast why aren't you scare? Aren't you afraid the darkness is going to take over this town?" A smile approached her face as I said this. Maybe this was a psycho soul and I should take my things and run.

"Well you see dear, I am not scared because it is only a thing as a human. I can be deported to another planet when the time comes. You should think about it too. It would save your life."

I couldn't even think of doing that for a millisecond. This life I had on earth was by far the best and I actually became attached to the people on it. I couldn't just pack up my things and leave Ian, Mel, Jared and Jamie here on Earth for the last few days hurting because I left them. Let alone the hurt it would cause me for the rest of the years I would live.

I thanked the lady, paid for the stuff and left her sitting at the register smiling at me. I ran to the car in the back of the parking lot. I opened the door put the things in and jumped inside myself. I hadn't stopped to look at the others but I was sure they were fine. I looked up at Mel's face and knew I was wrong; they were not fine.

"Mel, what is the probl…." She cut me off before I could get out another sentence. She just looked at me and then pointed to the radio and stared at it herself. Jared turned it up louder and I listened intently. "_Neighboring cities heard scream upon scream and then all was quiet when the blackness covered it. Scientists at the moment are researching this "Darkness"._

Oh my goodness. The news had first speared through television and now had made its wayto radio stations. Everyone in the car knew what Melanie and I had known since long before the raid had even started. The expression on the guys faces was something I had never expected to see. With how scared Mel and I were you'd think they were listening to something else completely different.

They didn't look nervous or scared or anything a normal person should feel. They just looked content. That was the stage that Mel and I had almost come to but we've known for a week or 2 at least. Everyone in the car was silent Until Jared spoke up.

"Whew, am I ever glad that you two girls finally know. Ian and I have been trying to keep it to ourselves for a very long time now and now we could put it out in the open now. I am glad there are no more secrets."

Mel and I looked at each other for a few moments confused. We looked from Jared and back again and burst out laughing at the way we have both been hiding the same secret. I mean, what were the odds that they would know. The only reason I knew was because I was inside a store and found out more news about it.

"Hey, guys, let me in on the joke too. I want to laugh," Jamie whined. We were both laughing so hard I don't think it was possible. Eventually the guys just gave up and continued whatever conversation that happened before the news had come on, and Mel and I continued laughing

We reached a hotel and got unpacked again. Apparently we were back the same old pattern again. At least the day had been somewhat different with the news that was shared. And we also laughed today. Mel and I haven't laughed that hard since before this mess had begun. I was glad we were able to be together again and all the others were included in our secret.

Tonight Mel and I were going to share a room and the guys were going to have another. We were planning on having a girl's night. Maybe we could have a normal night without all the drama that has happened in the past week and on the raid. This would be peaceful for a change.

We were up till past 2 o'clock in the morning. We watched bazillions of movies did each others hair and makeup, ate so much we thought we would burst, and painted each others nails. By the time 1:30 had come along we looked like zombies. We decided that we would go to sleep before the guys came in to check what all the noise was about.

I gave Mel the bad and I hopped onto the pullout couch. Before I was even inside my bed, Mel was already sleeping as I could tell from the heavy breathing and the rolling inside her bed. She was a very deep sleeper. She was lucky; I slept light and could hear a footstep from the middle of a dream.

I got snuggled inside my blankets and wished Ian was here to keep company. I missed being able to snuggle into him and him kissing the top of my head. Oh gosh, what was I thinking about? Ian was only in the room next to ours. And I would see him in the morning. I can get through this night but I am never spending another night away from Ian's strong but gentle grasp.

I tried to imagine Ian sleeping and tried to look for his chest moving p and down. I listened for his steady breathed ticking away time and his light snores that popped in every once in a while. That was enough to get me dazed and I felt myself falling gently asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people! I have been inspired to write lately so here's another chapter for ya! Please try to get other people to read my story, I really would appreciate it. Right now I only have like 5 readers. So I guess I will dedicate this to them, and my new Beta! Thank you for reading so here's another one for you.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I woke in the morning to a bolt of lightening and a strike of thunder. Mel was already awake and was packing everything into our bags. I looked at the clock that was next my bed. It was already 11:00! I looked at Mel with a panicked expression. Why didn't someone wake me up? We are supposed to be on the road by now.

"Wanda, you need to sit down and chill out. Its ok, I already talked to Jared this morning and he said we didn't have to leave until 12:00. He told me that we didn't have much to do today except picking up a few more groceries so he told me to let you sleep in."

_How did she always do that?_ She answered my question without needing me to even ask it to begin with. _Was I really that easy to read now days?_ I have to try to keep my facial expressions to myself from now on.

I walked back over to the chair and found a pair of clothes. There was a note from Mel on it that said _'Here are your clothes for today everything else is already packed up.'_ I looked down from the note and saw a purple halter top and white sweater, with a micro mini skirt and purple leggings. _Where did she get all of these clothes? _

I turned to ask Mel why she left a note insteadof telling me herself. She wasn't there anymore and the only other thing that had changed was the door that was now slightly ajar. I walked to the door and peeked outside to see Mel and Jamie packing up the car. This was my cue to get dressed.

As soon as I was finished getting dressed I took our suitcase and went to the van with Ian closely behind me. I hardly even notice he was there until He came from behind me and kissed me on the top of my head. When he knew I was not paying attention he took the bag from me and continued walking forward towards the van.

"Ian! I thought I told you…." He interrupted me a stern look on his face which I knew I should be quiet after that. Ian wasn't stern often but when he was I knew better than to continue. So I hurried to catch up to Ian and walked silently beside him towards to van.

We were the last to arrive. I had seen Mel and Jamie outside this morning through the door but hadn't noticed that Jared was already inside the van waiting for Ian and I to arrive. As soon as we got close enough to the van, I heard it start up. Ian hurried to open to door and pulled me up and sat me down in the seat next to him.

Jared immediately pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the highway. It was still storming outside so it was a different picture to see instead of the normal. I looked dark and eerie instead of bright and pleasant. It looked like the dream I had had; dark and frighteningly quite. But I knew it wasn't the darkness right at this time.

We stopped at a local Target which I knew would have the groceries we needed and the rest of the toys that I still need to buy. I hopped out of the van running into the building to keep from being soaked. Apparently it didn't work because I entered the building dripping water from head to toe.

I first stopped by the home department and bought myself a towel. I really need to dry off if I didn't want to catch a cold. The store was crowded today so I quickly headed to the toy department and then the grocery area. I got through the store quicker than I expect with my cart full of items and went to the self serve section.

I was out quickly and ran with my cart to the car. Ian and Jamie jumped out pf the car to help me with the items while Jared started the car. We hurried to get everything inside the car and hurled ourselves into the car. We were dripping wet, so I took the towel from on of the bags and we used it to dry off.

"Guys, can you try and keep the water back there? Jared and I are dry and would prefer to stay that way." Mel was joking so we all started shaking and water went everywhere possible that was dry or wet from before. Mel was laughing uncontrollably.

"Wanda, I am gonna get you!" Mel squeaked out during the fit of laughter. I started laughing too as Mel turned and tried to get me. I quickly sat up and got behind Ian. By now the whole van was laughing at the spite between Mel and I. She sprawled herself to the back of the van and flicked me in the ear.

After about half an hour of fooling around in the car, we stopped at our last hotel for a while. We wee about an hour from the caves so we could stop now to rest up for tomorrow and the running and hiding we would have to do to keep from being spotted in the desert.

After we were all settled in our rooms we went out to find a fast food restaurant we could eat at. I went inside and order everyone's food and hurried back to the van. We drove around and found a deserted park where we placed ourselves and our food on an empty picnic table about five feet from the car. We ate in silence and went for a little walk to stretch out our legs.

We were back at the hotel by now and were news again. We had watched and listened to the radio often since we heard the news yesterday. There were 3 more towns that had been hit by the darkness since yesterday when we last checked. It was heading quickly towards us and we knew we would have to leave quickly tomorrow morning if we wanted to be in the safety of the caves before it got to us.

We were having a party tonight in Mel's room so Ian and I both took turns getting ready in the washroom. I was after Ian since I wanted to take a long, warm, stress free bath. I had dried my hair then left to get dressed. Ian was lying on the bed resting before we had to leave the comfort of our hotel room.

I put on a red strapless dress and matching flip flops and walked over to Ian. He pulled me down next to him and we lay there cherishing the moment we had together. We lay there for what seem like a millisecond but really was half and hour and then headed over to Melanie, Jared and Jamie's room.

I heard music as we opened the door and saw Mel and Jamie dancing together while Jared sat on the sofa laughing at their ridiculous moves. Ian and I sat down next to Jared and joined in on the laughter. When Mel and Jamie were done their dance they took a bow as we cheered like maniacs. They flopped down next to us and fell into a piled of laughter.

We took out a bag of chips and sodas and celebrated making it through another raid and being our last night just the five of us for a while. It was probably gonna be our last fun night as we would have to tell the others of the news and get prepared for the darkness to come. We had no idea how hard it would be to tell the others without them all freaking out.

Later on we all got up and danced with one another. We all were laughing like we had never laughed before. None of us were the best dancers but we had fun trying. If anyone that didn't know us saw us dancing, they would probably freak out and run away. I know I would if I would see something like this. After we were all partied out, we turned on the news and watched silently as the anchors went through the new cities that had been engulfed in the darkness.

None of us were really scared of it anymore. We had accepted it now and knew that most of state would be gone soon as it was already almost half way through. I was just relieved that the darkness had started on the other side of the state further away from our loved ones and our home. I hoped everyone was still ok, and that Doc hadn't worried anyone with the news just yet.

After the news was over, Ian and I headed over to our room. We were ready to start sleeping. It had been a long day as another longer day was coming up tomorrow. I walked sleepily into the room and slipped off my shoes and my dress. I put on the first pair of sleeping pants and tank top I could find and went to the chair Ian was sitting on.

I sat down on his lap and put my head against his chest. He carried me in his arms and just before he put me down, I let out a yawn. He laughed and put me down inside the bed. He left to get dressed and came and lay down next to me down in the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I snuggled closer to his chest and breathed in his scent.

He pulled the covers closer to our bodies and we fell asleep in each others arms. My dreams were sweet and peaceful. I wished I would never wake up and have to leave Ian's arms and my beautiful dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Melanie's P.O.V.**

When Ian and Wanda had left the room, Jamie, Jared and I cleaned it up a bit. It was amazing how big a mess 5 people could make. When things were somewhat straightened out, Jamie walked over to the couch and Jared and I took the bed. We all still had our clothes on since we were too tired to change. I fell asleep inside Jared's arms and drifted into a dream filled sleep…

_Jared, my parents and I were at our white townhouse getting ready for a barbeque. It was the fourth of July and we were having all our friends, family and neighbors over for food, bonfire and fireworks. We had a party like this every year and it was always so much fun; everyone was decked out in red, white and blue and had as much fun as possible._

_I was lounging on the pool chairs when I felt a pair of rough hands grip my head and soft, stubble surrounded lips kissed my forehead gently. I looked into Jared's deep blue eyes and smiled as he settled onto the end of my chair. I sat up and moved myself onto Jared's lap, his arms instantly around my waist. We both watched the sunset in a very un-awkward silence. It was almost like we didn't have to talk to be able to understand each other; we were the perfect couple._

"_Melanie," my mom called from the other side of the yard, "could you go into the house and grab the salad and the rest of the desserts?" My mom was in a dress made like the flag and was very petite. She had a soft face, full of lovely features and needed no make-up in order for her face to glow._

"_I'll be right back baby, don't go anywhere," I murmured to him. He kissed me lightly, sending butterflies into my stomach just like he did every time. It was times like these that made me not want to move, but I got up slowly from Jared's lap, the kiss coming to and end._

"_I'll wait here 'till the end of time for you Mel. You know that." He smiled at me as I turned towards the door and opened it wide enough for me to get inside. The entire way I was just so anxious to get back to Jared and continue where we had just left off. My mind was in one of the best places ever._

_I had located all the things my mother had asked me to grab and made my way towards the back of the house. I set some things down, but a glass plate missed the table and came crashing down towards the floor. I heard a scream that sounded like my mother's and quickly crouched down to pick up the glass pieces._

"_It's alright mom, I will buy you a new…" that's when I decided to look outside. Everything that had been so pleasance when I had been outside now looked like what I had always imagined hell as. I heard more people scream from the outside and I ran out the door and saw that the back of our huge yard had become pitch black and no more people were over there. I looked around frantically for Jared but he was no where to be seen._

_That's when I turned and saw him running towards me but the darkness had already swallowed most of his body._

"_I love you Melanie…" and he was gone. I sat back and burst into tears. My everything had just been eaten by… nothing. I was just as frightened as before; I was now alone. The darkness came towards me, like it wanted just me. I tried to run, but not even my speed could outrun this. I was then surrounded by black._

I woke up from my dream, panting and beads of sweat coming from my forehead. The boys had not noticed, and were still sleeping noisily next to me. I quietly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the long day that was coming ahead of us.

At least I knew what was happening. I wonder what Wanda and Jamie had felt when they had had similar dreams. They had had completely no idea what was happening when they darkness came for them in their sleep. I hurried to get ready then waked the boys up. I didn't want to be out in the open when the darkness came for us, in reality.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I could see the dim sunlight coming from the curtain's edges, and awoke groggily. I looked over at Ian and he smiled back at my, blushing at me catching him staring. I smiled back at gave him a quick kiss, which turned into a much longer one.

I looked happily at the clock and then noticed it was past eight o'clock. I gave Ian one last kiss and arose from my bed. I took a long shower and when I got out I saw Ian was already asleep again, lying on the bed fully dressed, ready to go. I got dressed quietly and pulled the suitcase closed.

I grabbed the suitcase and sprinted out the door towards the car before Ian saw me. Mel was at the car, without Ian I might add, and she was doing the exact same thing I was doing. We smiled knowingly at each other and put the suitcases into the back of the van, making sure there was enough room for people in the back. We shut the van and jumped inside to talk a bit.

"So Mel, what's up?" I asked Mel with a smile on my face. I was so excited to be going home and to have time to talk to Mal beforehand that I had a perma-grin plastered on.

"Wanda," Mel said with a little quiver in her voice, "I had one of those dreams that they talked about on the news. I know this is a little different than my normal emotions, but I am really scared." Mel was pale-ish and here eyes were watery and looked like she would cry.

"I know Mel, I am too. But we'll get through this together. I swear. Okay?" I hugged Mel tightly and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and quickly went back to her usual self.

"What are we going to tell the others when we get back. I don't want them to freak out on us," I said to Mel. She had on a contemplating look on her face. I waited patiently for her answer and it took a few moments before she said anything.

"Well, Maybe I should tell Uncle Jeb what happened right away. Then we could get him to tell everyone else, he is better at talking to people then we are." I nodded and both gazed quietly out to the world around us.

Just then, the back door opened and I jumped in my seat. I turned around to see Jared climb into the back and settled back down.

"Jeez Wanda, settle down a bit. Quit being so jumpy," Jared teased and leaned over the pinch my shoulder. I rolled my eyes towards him and punched him in the knee; Mel laughed.

"Very mature you two," Mel sputtered out between giggles. Ian and Jamie got the rest of the things locked down in the back and got into the car as well. Jared and Mel switched seats and Ian and I switched seats, and then we were off towards home.

I gazed out the window yet again. I watched as the light green grass turned into farms and then forests. The outdoor colors blending together to make a mosaic for nature right before my eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things I had seen on any planet. I was so upsetting that all this would be eaten by the darkness. I wished I could see more of it. Why did Earth have to be suffering now when everyone I loved has already lost so much? It wasn't fair and it was partly my fault.

Jared turned on the radio and flipped through the channels a little bit. He settled on a station that was talking about the darkness. But, whatever channel we would have picked would have been sharing the same news. This was the biggest thing to happen to this earth since we came.

"It seems that the Darkness is picking up pace as it sweeps over the United States of America. The southern states have been for the most part, covered in the darkness, and sources say all forms of living things are now dead," the news reporter said with an emotionless tone. "It will hit the rest of the states by the end of next week. Please stay in your houses and try to keep safe."

We had almost reached the area where the cars were to be parked but we still had about 15 minutes to go. It had been a long car ride; lots of silence, listening to the radio and then more silence. We were all ready to be back at home, surrounded by people we knew. The desert area of Nevada was around us, and the sun was starting to set.

We had hit the caves where our cars were to be parked. Jamie, Mel and I took out all the backpacks that were full and placed them on the ground while Ian and Jared placed tarps over the cars. We each took 3 backpacks, all full, and the boys took 4 each. We sprinted across the desert and stopped whenever there were safe places to rest, but for the most part we ran.

By the time we reached the tunnel area that led to the cave, the sun was set and the dark night was around the desert. We all dropped the bags once we were safely in the caves and dropped down to the cold floors. We ended up falling asleep on the cold floors, drifting into a dreamless sleep. We didn't awake 'till we heard footsteps coming down the hall a few hours later.

We saw Jeb's shadow coming down the hallway towards us, carrying a lamp and a basket full of food. It was then that I realized how hungry I was. We hadn't eaten breakfast since the morning, and who knew how long ago that was. I heard the other's stomachs rumble with the same hunger I felt. Jeb laughed as we all dug into the basket.

"Wow, y'all are hungrier than a bunch of pigs at dawn," he said. He looked the same as he did when we had left and no worry was sketched on his face like I could see in the faces of the others. I was almost sure he didn't know and that's when Mel took him aside.

We all watched as Mel explained what we had all heard through the radio and television, and through the things they had experienced hands on. I saw how his face changed from calm to worry in the blink of an eye; worry all over his face. He looked over to us everyone once in a while then looked back to Melanie.

When Mel had told him what we had heard he walked over to us and sat down. We all stared at each other ready for whatever was coming. But Jeb just sat there looking at the rest of us, the caves around us all, and listening to the breathing around us all. Then, after a few moments, he looked up to us and his mouth parted slightly.

"Well, I guess we have some explaining to do to the others." And with that he took some of the bags and walked down into the dark caves with his lamp. We all picked up the rest of the bags and followed Jeb quietly down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story! Feel free to comment and help make my story better! Review, review, review. **

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

We all walked quietly down the hall, following Jeb in the dark silence. The caves were darker than I remember and seemed weighed down by the bad news we were to share. No one was about in the hallways at this time of night, so at least we didn't have to talk to anyone right away. We got to the kitchen area, put the bags in the back room and stared blankly at each other.

"Well, I guess the news can wait 'till morning," Jeb stated, seeming to forget all the terrible problems waiting to come, "Y'all get some rest and some good shut eye. I'll see ya in the morning." And with that, he left us at the table and went to his room he shared with Sharon.

The boys started to unpack all our food and Mel and I made our way to the baths. It was a warmer night in the caves and a nice cool dip would feel just right. We stopped by our rooms first then made our way through the dark halls.

"How do you think every one will handle this?" Mel whispered quietly as we arrived. We changed out of our clothes and took a long dip in the cool spring. I swam silently thinking over the answer, not really sure of what the answer was.

"I don't know. I guess they'll act a little bit different than us, since we are used to stuff like on raids and such. I just hope it won't be that bad." I stammered back. I didn't really know if I wanted to be there when we told them what was going to happen, it could get ugly.

"I don't really know if I even want to tell them. I am scared of it myself, I don't know if I can help people stay calm tomorrow." Mel stated. I agreed; I won't be much help either if we have to console people who are beyond scared.

We stayed in the water for what seemed like forever, but was only half and hour. I felt refreshed now, and better than I had felt in a while. Even though this darkness was coming, at least I was home, with the people I loved and people I knew loved me.

We sat on the rock for another while, sitting quietly and listening to the world around us. The spring was glistening in the dim moonlight that shone from holes in the cave and its trickle was amazingly soothing, calming my brain down and helping me breathe deeply. The light fog that appeared over the water was peaceful, not eerie, and I watched as it flowed across the water and the land around it.

"I always thought that after most the souls were gone we could go back to the home I used to know." Mel said, out of the blue. I knew that was how a lot of the other people felt too, since many told me so. "But I guess that will never happen now."

"I…I'm sorry Mel. For everything." I felt bad about all this. I may not have been the cause for this darkness, but I was one of the many souls that ruined this earth for the ones I loved. I hugged Mel hard, and she rested her head on mine, embracing me back tightly. I sat there, thinking, and a single tear fell onto my head.

I thought about all the people I loved, becoming nothing like in my dream. Soon, my nightmare would become a reality, and I was beyond sad. We sat there together huddled into our ball, tears streaming down our faces, and I felt that huddled like this, we were united. We were stronger than ever, like all families were.

Ian's P.O.V.

The girls had headed off to the showers and I stayed here with Jared and Jamie, even though I badly wanted to follow Wanda wherever she went. We took all the bags off the kitchen counter and brought them into the pantry area. The bags were either starting to get heavier, or I was starting to get really, really tired.

We unpacked the bags quietly, working as a system; Jamie taking the stuff out of the bag, Jared taking the canned goods and putting them on the shelf, and myself, taking everything else and finding a place for it.

I was yearning to be alone with Wanda, missing her from the inside out. I couldn't wait to be done in here and for her and I to be alone in our room. I needed to know what was going on inside her head; I couldn't read her as easily anymore. Ever since we had all known about the darkness, Wanda had changed slightly. She was braver and she knew what needed to be done and did it.

"Well, that was the worst week of my life," Jamie complained. Jared and I both laughed.

"I thought you were the one that wanted to come on the raid Jamie," Jared said sarcastically. I laughed again, because it was so, so true.

"I thought it was going to be more exciting than sitting, driving, eating and than sitting more. I was so bored I thought I might die," he complained again. "I would have rather sat in school listening to Sharon going on and on about nothing, than doing absolutely nothing."

"So that means next time, you're going to come again right?" I poked. The look on Jamie's face was priceless.

"Yeah, right; over my dead body. I am done here, you guys have no sympathy." He said, slightly annoyed. He walked out of the room towards the bedrooms, a pissed expression on his face.

Jared and I sat there serious for a moment, and then burst out laughing. We laughed so hard that tears were welling up inside our eyes. It was good to be able to laugh like that with one of my friends for a little bit. Tomorrow, no one would be laughing, and we would have to try and keep people from freaking out. What joy.

"So, what do you think the girls are doing?" Jared asked as we got back to unpacking the bags.

"I dunno, probably sitting around gossiping like they always do when they're together," I replied. I reached to the bottom of the last bag and pulled out the last box of crackers and thought about the two girls. They were closer than sisters, if that's possible. They knew everything about each other, after living inside each other, and they were inseparable. I was glad to know that Wanda had some one like Mel in her life.

Jared turned from the pantry shelves, which were now overflowing and yawned. This made me laugh until I let out a bigger yawn. He got the last laugh this time.

"Well, I guess I am gonna go to bed now. See ya later Ian," Jared said over his shoulder. I put all the bags in the drawer on the bottom and made my way towards my room. I walked in and the room was still empty. _Hmm, they must still be talking_, I murmured to myself.

I undressed and pulled on my old pajama bottoms. I looked at our room and say all the clothes strewn out across the room. I was disgusted with myself, since, as always, it was all my stuff. I picked up the pieces of clothing and put them into the dirty clothes pile. After tomorrows antics about the darkness were over, I would clean them, I promised myself.

I settled into bed a little after 11 and started to drift into a light sleep. I heard a little noise from the front of my room and woke up abruptly. I saw Wanda, all pink eyed and glowing, coming into the room now. She put her pajamas on and climbed into bed next to me.

We said quiet hellos, but were too tired for an actual conversation. Raids were making us unbelievably tired. I picked her up and put her on the other side of me, my arms embracing her small, warm body. I saw a slight smile creep onto her face, and then we both dozed off.

I hoped we would both have good dreams tonight, and for once, sleep in peace.

**Jeb's P.O.V.**

I started walking towards the room I shared with Sharon, but turned back towards the kitchen again. When I got there, I realized everyone had dispersed from the kitchen and it was just me. I looked at the blank walls surrounding me, bored and a little tired.

I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and sat back down to think. I thought about everything in those few minutes; my life before the caves, everything that had happened since the souls came, the news I had heard about from Mel and the others, and for what was to happen tomorrow.

It was hard; knowing everyone you loved was going to die before your own eyes. I thought about everyone I loved now and all the people I had already lost to the souls. I didn't want to have o give more people up because of this darkness that was soon to take over.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I sat back down and started to write but them stopped. I didn't know how I was going to tell everyone. I felt like I had already somewhat died, a part of me long gone, a part slowly dieing from the pain I felt in my heart.

I wrote down some things on the paper and went to find tape. I found the counter that everyone had to go to, to get their food and taped the paper to that wall. I looked back and saw the truth staring back at me. I knew there was nothing I could do anymore, and there was no way to lie to myself and make myself stop believing that this was happening.

_Mandatory meeting, 1:00pmm in the game room._

_Be prompt and the meeting starts at 1 sharp._

_Don't make me come and find you._

**Review please and thank you****. Hope you liked my chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately. Been really busy with the new school year and hockey season at a start. thank you everyone for reading this and I hope you will review **

Wanda's P.O.V.

It was hard to hear myself think over the amount of noise that was consuming the small space called the game room. Almost everyone had gathered here and the meeting would begin in another few minutes. I was starting to get a little anxious and antsy about how this news release was going to go. I knew I had a part in what was about to happen, and hoped I wouldn't become the person to blame, although that would be perfectly reasonable from their standing points.

I stood up at the front of the room, with Jeb, Ian, Melanie and Jared by my sides. we were all waiting patiently for Jeb to start the meeting. As I looked out on all the people waiting patiently for us to begin, I saw all the young lives that would soon be non existent. I looked to my side to see Ian looking down at me.

"Wanda, there's no need to be scared. I will protect you no matter what," Ian said sternly towards me. He took me into his arms and smiled when my face went from worried, to awestricken at how much I loved him.

"Alright y'all. Its time we get this meeting a running," Jeb shouted over the now quiet room. "We have a few matters to attend to and I hope y'all will be quiet and patient enough to listen. My one request is that you all stay calm over the matters. Jared, would you like to start?"

Everyone look hesitantly from Jeb to Jared and back again. I could see the confusion and concern start to set in on most people's faces, while others just looked annoyed at the thought of being in the same room as me yet again.

"Well, it all kinda started like this. When we had gone out to the raid, the guys and I had no idea what was happening. The girls on the other hand knew this was happening all along, so they requested the raid." Jared began.

Melanie looked uncomfortable and spoke up. "Wanda and I noticed the sun setting earlier everyday and went to Doc for answers. That's when we found out about what we call the darkness…"

Mel continued explaining until everyone's inputs were included into how the story played out. We all stood in silence, staring into the scared, terrorized eyes of our families and friends. Then everything happen so quickly.

People began screaming and running about the small room. Kids stood on the edges of the room, staying out of the way of the adults. People ran for their rooms, thinking that they could do something to prepare for the darkness creeping in within the next two days. It was our only option, to tell everyone, and that decision clearly didn't work out.

"Well," Jeb began, "I guess we should continue on with the days chores. I am guessing we will all have extra work since everyone else will be cowering in their caves."

The boys and Jeb travelled off to the fields and began farming, on what might be the last crops, well, ever. Mel and I watched the last few stragglers make their way to other areas of the caves.

"Wow, wasn't that a huge success," Mel sarcastically stated. "What should we do now? I don't feel like working. I'm too stressed." She wondered towards the equipment storage area of the room and pulled out a soccer ball, releasing all stress on the unsuspecting object.

"I guess it could have gone a bit better than it did. I might have handled it like that if I knew this darkness was coming in a few days. Its scary…" I stammered off. I sat on the floor across the room from Mel's strong kicks and stretched out along the wall. I closed my eyes and thought when I felt a body slide down next to me.

"Man, this kind of stress can make you grow old quickly. Just look at you, Wanda. Almost a elderly folk," a mocking voice rang. I opened one eye and saw the slight grin from Kyle's lit up face.

"Thank you Kyle. That makes me feel oh so special. And, by the way, I am not old," I stated half jokingly back towards the now smug boy.

"Of course you aren't old," he winked.

"Yeah, Yeah. Kyle, why isn't this making you stressed out like the rest of us?" I asked, partly hesitant of the normal obnoxious responses he gave.

"Well, I guess I just kind of got rid of the worrying in my life. What's the good for anyways?" He said, more serious than I thought he would.

"See ya later, Wanda. I'm heading of to work before Jeb takes my head instead," he said. He left as abruptly as he came in and Mel was no longer in sight. I slowly got up, not wanting to risk falling back down, this time on my face. I started heading towards the kitchen but was stopped in my tracks.

Lily sat, crying on the cold dark floor all by herself. She was more dishevelled than I remembered this morning. Her hair was tasselled and face blotchy from crying. I held my hand out to her and she looked up.

"Oh, hi Wanda. I'm sorry, I must be in your way. I'll move now," she said, slowly raising her weeping body.

"No, it's all right Lily. I know this news must be hard on you. But it won't be that bad. I promise we will get threw this together." I said, mostly sure of the words that came form my quivering mouth.

She gave me a strong smile and we headed to the kitchen, with all the other worrying adults. I found my food and helped Lily with hers. and together found a table, were I found the rest of my family and friends.

Jared's P.O.V.

Its was all chaos after the meeting ended. People were making mountains out of anthills, in my opinion. The boys and I headed out to the field, with parting glances towards our girls. I knew I acted strong but to be truthful, I was a teensy bit scared too.

"Alright boys, we are starting to harvest the rest of our crops from now on." Jeb said, interrupting my thoughts. Mumbles went from the mouths of Ian and Kyle, as picking was one of the hardest parts of farming.

Jeb gave a few more instructions, and left us in the heat of mid day. I took out one of the wheelbarrows and follow Ian and Kyle as they pulled out the corn and wheat. Following in that pattern, it would take us an hour or two to finish. That was fine, we didn't really have anywhere else to be anyways.

I brought my wheelbarrow back to the start, and dropped it next to the wall. Grapping my water battled, I drank every last drop of the cool liquid like it was my final one. In peripheral view, I saw Ian and Kyle do the same.

"Well, I decide we are done for the day," Kyle said, exhausted from the measly hour of work. Ian chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Who made you king of the crop field?' I said, raising an eyebrow towards his way.

"I did," he responded mockingly, "Now, peasant Jared, get me more water."

Ian doubled over in laughter as I hurled another water bottle towards the head of Kyle. It's lucky that guy has good reflexes, cause that hit would have hurt.

"See you guys later," I said, hurriedly getting up. "I'm in dire need of a shower and some alone time with Mel." I left with mocking comments, and teasing glares towards my back.

Doc's P.O.V.

There was lots of research to be done following the news received this afternoon. I had taken out my large telescope and fixated my gaze towards the now setting sun. The clock rang 3 o'clock.

"Darn, I was hoping to have a little more time to figure this out," I mumbled to myself. It was going to hard to try to figure out what to do without many days to do it. It also didn't help that I was the only one that actually knew anything about science or anything remotely important. I missed the days where I could work with other scientists to find a solution.

"Maybe this is just a phase…" I sighed to myself. I didn't want any harm to come to any of my family or friends. In fact, I wouldn't wish this on my darkest enemies or even the souls. Darkness is a horrible way to die, and I could only hope that this would just go away.

"Doc, what are we going to do?" I heard a small voice from behind me say. I turned around to see Sunny, all by herself, scared and doe-like. I felt bad for her, having to worry about this when she was as frail as she was.

"Well, I don't know Sunny. I guess all we can do is wait." I responded, slightly sadden when I heard the words out loud. I guess I had always known I couldn't do anything to fix this from my current position under the earth, I just hoped someone would. I guess I was wrong.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard a voice come from the main hall. Me and Sunny ran off towards the noise and saw little Isaac, crying as he woke up from his nap. Others were trying to console him, and the rest of us sat there awe struck.

"It was… and then mommy… she ran away… and darkness… it ate her…" he tried to say. It was then clear to everyone that it was another dream sent from the darkness. I knew it was bad then, because no darkness dream had ever hit a child's mind before. It was almost here.

**Thank you everyone for continuing to read this story. You might not know how much it means to me, but every reader and review means the world to me. **


	14. Chapter 14

Wanda's P.O.V.

It was hard, knowing in a few days we might not be here. Everyone was running around frantically, thinking they could prevent Earth from what was inevitably coming. It was getting darker and darker within the days, and now we were down to just 3 hours of sunlight a day.

We also were working more often. Ever since the meeting where everyone found out about the darkness, Jeb decided we needed to farm as much as possible. Harvesting would begin tomorrow, and it might be the last farming season for a long while.

Doc had been spending most of his days waiting and watching the darkness in his lab through the telescope. I could tell he was worried because he never came out of that room, not even to eat.

"Hey Wanda, time to get out of bed," I heard Ian whisper into my ear from beside me. I turned over in my bed, no longer thinking of the future but of the present; sitting in bed with Ian.

"Already? Can't we just lay here a while longer?" I said, knowing we would have to get up. Work was a priority right now and it always came first.

"No my love, we can't. Now, up we go," he said pulling me into his arms and lifting me up. I clung to his neck, trying not to fall thought I knew he would never drop me. He placed me gently on the ground next to our closet and I pulled comfy clothes so I could work easily.

We walked out towards the breakfast hall, hand in hand. I was tired already, and the work day hadn't even started. Ian got plates for both of us and we stumbled over to where Mel and Jared were seated.

"Good morning sunshine!" Mel beamed at me. Of course she would be in a happy mood, she loved this time of year where she could be physically active and work at the same time. I wish I was as active as she was, but this body wasn't really made for hard labour all the time.

We all ate quickly an dispersed to our separate jobs. I was on kitchen duty today, which basically meant I would be cleaning all day. But the good thing was we had a radio in the kitchen and I could listen to the latest news on the darkness.

I sat in with the other girls on kitchen duty, cutting potatoes and peeling carrots. it would be a long day of doing barely nothing. Someone had turn the radio to a news channel and we briefly listened.

_The darkness is expected to arrive tomorrow at noon. Scientists are praying that every soul out there has gotten all there supplies for a while and are bracing themselves for impact._

The room went silent, the little bit of whispered that had with lasted earlier news was now shushed. A few began to cry, but I could tell in all eyes that fear was with them.

"Wanda, I'm scared," Paige whispered to me from across the room. She began to cry lightly and I felt my heart swell up. This darkness was causing so much pain, and I had a feeling it had come because the souls were here.

"It's gonna be alright," I said rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "I'm sure it will all be over with eventually. It will go away soon." _I hope._

We turned off the radio and went back to peeling quietly with mixed conversations thrown in. I could see that everyone gave nervous glances around the room, as if expecting the darkness to creep into this room at any moment.

"YOU!" I heard a scream come from outside the kitchen. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Maggie burst into the kitchen, veins pooping from her forehead and her face as red as a tomato. She looked around at everyone until her eyes rested on me. She walked quickly towards me with her arm outstretched until her hand was in my face and her body so close I could feel the anger bursting out of every cell in her body.

"It's all your fault!" she screamed at me. "The darkness is only coming to earth because of all those nasty souls! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The room was completely silent, except for a few cries in the corner. I sat silent, shocked at what was happening. _I wish Ian was here._

"I…. I'm sorry Maggie, I didn't mean for… I mean I didn't want this to happen." I pleaded hoping she wouldn't hit me. What else was I to say. I didn't know that by souls coming to Earth the world would end. Who was able to predict that?

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME! You've been trouble since the very start and now you are causing the DEATH of all of us!" she screamed as a few of the workers cringed at the word _death_. She looked like she was done yelling and I thought she would leave. She turned around.

Than I saw her face me again and her hand was lifted high. She swung it, and hit my cheek it a sharp pain. I screamed at the top of my lungs and began to cry as Maggie left the room. I could feel the redness creeping onto my left cheek.

I heard footsteps sprinting towards the kitchen and two figures stood in the door way.

"Wanda, are you ok?" Mel said out of breathe. She gasped as she took in my now bruised face. "Oh my Gosh! Who did this?" she screamed running towards my side with an ice pack.

"It… it… was Maggie. She was a little…. angry at me," I stammered as Mel turned bright red. I could see the other girls circling around me with wet towels and ice packs. At least I knew I had real friends here.

"Ian and Jeb are going to kill her," Mel said as she got up and left the room, me assuming she was going to look for her. This would not be good.

I began to cry again as I focused on the throbbing of my cheek.

******* Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my chapter yet again! I'm a very slow updater but I promise I will get it done eventually **** Anyways, please read and review my story!*******


End file.
